Mumbra
Mumbra is a small town in India, situated around 40 km from Mumbai and is the suburb of city. It is close to Thane and Diwa and is well connected with Mumbai by roads and the local train network. History A town which formed as a Mughal outpost in early 17th century which guards the entry point towards Kalyan fort, converted into a bustling shipbuilding industry at the Reti Bunder Pier in 17th century, famous for its unique sand boats and fast sail boats. This particular industry still survives till date, because of its natural port. During British era this area was used as a nearest logistical base for transportation of army personals of British Indian Legions. Including transportation of heavy machinery from Bombay Port towards Pune cantonment. After the independence and before opening of alternate route towards Pune till 1987 Mumbra was the only direct route connecting two cities. The National Highway 4 (NH4) passes through Mumbra. A special bypass highway has been made on the exterior of Mumbra, to reduce traffic and the number of accidents in this town. This bypass on NH4 connects Mumbai to Pune. Mumbra is well connected to Mumbai, Thane, Navi Mumbai and other towns. Location Mumbra is located 39.66 km north east of Mumbai on the western coast of India. It is near Thane - Navi Mumbai - Airoli node via the Old Mumbai Pune Highway or the NH4. The exact latitude and longitude of Mumbra is 19.17541 and 73.026638 respectively. Transportation Intercity The Central Railway Mumbra has a railway station on the Central Line. Roads Currently NH4 is constructed. This project is awarded to Atlanta Limited. The cost of the total project is INR. 649 m. It is a funded by the state government and will complete soon. Another current project is the flyover opposite the Mumbra Railway Station, to bypass the traffic caused due to the auto rickshaws and the road side market. In order to bypass the heavy traffic, a road along with a bridge is constructed near Reti Bunder Pier, in the outskirts of Mumbra, which will cater to the heavy traffic allowing them to grove from outside Mumbra. The most recent development is the start of Mumbra-Vashi State Transport.Bus Number : 81. This was initiated on 6 October 2008 and can be considered as one of the much awaited move from the authorities. Mira Road Railway Station via Ghodbundar Road & Sion Buses is also a recent added services. The recent bus service upgradation has brought a lot a of option to the citizen of Mumbra to have an ease in journey, There is BEST service started between Mumbra and Sion (Rani Laxmi Bai Chowk).Bus Number : C-43 Water Mumbra is a famous port dated back to 17th century. This town formed as a small Mughal outpost, one of the most important ports in the medieval era. Now this city hosts a shipbuilding yard and many ferries connect near villages in the area beside many coastal vessels give a regular port of call to this port due to various reasons. Air The nearest Airport from Mumbra is Chatrapati International Airport which is in Mumbai. A new Airport is underway near Panvel (New Mumbai). Weather Typical coastal sultry & humid weather. The rainfall averages between 150mm to 200mm from beginning of June to the end of September. The temperature averages between 24–35 °C (75–95 °F) and the Humidity ranges from 45% to 87%, the highest being in the month of August. Industries and Businesses Mumbra is primarily a residential area but has its fair share of industry as well. The MEK Company Area is an approved small industrial area with tax benefits. New medium sized industries are being set up in the Kausa-Sheel belt of Mumbra. The large scale industry includes a plant of the Bharat Gears ltd a Raunak Group enterprises, a private-public undertaking company which makes gears for automobile companies. Scientific Devices (Bombay)Pvt.Ltd a private limited co. which makes flow,level,pressure,temperature measurement and control instruments for Chemical Process, Petrochemicals, Power Generation, Oil & Gas, Fertilizers, Refineries, Food and Cement Industries etc. The shipbuilding industry of Mumbra traces back to the Maratha era, making it the oldest industry in Mumbra. Small ships and barges up to 4500 tons of supply and tugboats are made and repaired in Mumbra. There are two large local markets known as Gulab Park market in Amrutnagar and the one at the Railway Station. The Gulab Park market is famous for its apparel shops. There are many other businesses which are in demand here, by businessmen and customers alike. Food Being a Muslim dominant society there are several restaurants serving different types of foods ranging from Mughlai, traditional Muslim delicacies like Biryani, Seekh-kebab, haleem, Khichda, Shawrma and to name a few. There are many restaurants serving Chinese, Grilled, and Arabic foods. The increasing quality and range of foods is attracting people from neighboring cities and towns of Mumbai, Thane, Navi Mumbai, Kalwa, and Diwa. Some of the famous restaurants are Sagar, Sugar 'n' Spice, Sahil, Caravan, Noorani, Tuba, Aqsa,Alif and Amber. Mumbra also has its fair number of sweet shops like AL-Noor Sweets the oldest in Mumbra, Sagar Sweets & Ajwa SweeT. Media and Information There are various newspapers circulated in the town, the major being The Times Of India,Mid-Day, DNA, Hindustan Times, Indian Express, Urdu Times, Inquilab. Thane Plus is a daily hyperlocal newspaper that comes with the Times of India, which is read by about 1.3 lakh readers. It is the most popular newspaper which is known to give balanced, unbiased and relevant news about the area it covers – Thane, Kalwa and Mumbra. There are handful of weekly local newspapers that are quite popular in Mumbra.There are some local newspapers printed weekly like the Mumbra Samachar, Buland Ujala, Focus, Dhuandar Samachar running and has played an important role in Mumbra's political and social life.